


The Taste of Strawberries

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Category: South Park
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: South Park was the place where strange events happened and supernatural entities decided to roam. May they be among the people or hidden in the shadows.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/New Kid | Douchebag
Kudos: 5





	The Taste of Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it has been over a year since I posted anything. While I haven't forgotten about the other NK/K series, I need to get out from my rusty phase. Why not starting with this?

South Park. A little mountain town that was considered one of the most quiet towns in Colorado. Well, it still is, but the town’s territorial lines had expanded over the years. More and more people had moved in for that one simple fact: that it was a quiet little mountain town. New schools, apartments and other type of buildings had been build thanks to the expansion.

Good thing about South Park was that there was little to none crime. Mostly pimps and drug dealers getting busted for their activities from time to time.

You might be wondering: "What dealers if the most important drug is now legal? You can get weed without hiding in the shadows anymore." While that was true, some individuals still preferred to get high from other substances, or they were just looking for other stronger materials to replace the usual roofies, that one could get from the apothecary, for drinks. Too many eyebrows had been raised over the years and special recipes had to be written down for a purchase of something that otherwise would be considered a date rape drug to happen.

Unfortunately, most of the drugging attempts would take place at the Peppermint Hippo. Emphasize on the word attempts. Yes, such things were still happening in South Park to his day. Father Maxi was and still is disappointed by those ‘sheep that had lost sight of the Lord’s light’.

However, despite the relatively low crime activity, the fact remained: some of it remained in South Park. Although a band of fourth grade students had created the game of superheroes and vigilantes roamed the night without their parents’ knowledge, it got the townsfolk to be more aware and distrusting of the police force. However, with this knowledge crime bosses and other criminals ceased with their activities.

_It’s not the same,_ confessed one ex-crime boss in an interview with a midget in a bikini. The whole interview had been aired on Jesus and Pals with the local news station working together. _[Redacted], a fellow crime-boss, got so depressed after the announcement that the people were distrustful of the police force. We’re supposed to be the bad guys. People should be afraid of us, not the way around. [Redacted] said that it was like being a nacho without the sauce… and I have to agree._ A long sigh came from the man. _There’s no point in being a crime boss if we don’t have anyone to stop us. We’re just so lost…. God help us all._

The honorary costumes that were once used in the game, were now too small for the players’ teenage frames. It is unknown what exactly became of them. Some may still be hanging inside the closets like a badge of pride, while the other were stored away or given away. Today’s life had no use of superheroes anymore, real or imaginative.

Yet, South Park had one huge flaw. The town was that certain brand of an unusual spot on the map. Just like the Bermuda triangle or the Dragon’s triangle. Unlike those places, people didn’t tend to disappear. South Park was the place where strange events happened and supernatural entities decided to roam. May they be among the people or hidden in the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story leave a kudos (and a comment in the comment section below). Next chapter should come out soon...ish.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
